weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WSCR
This article is about the WSCR Radio Station. For another radio station that operated @ this frequency, see WMAQ (AM) '''WSCR is a sports radio station in the Chicago, Illinois radio market. The station is owned by CBS Radio & transmits on 670 kHz on the AM dial. It's transmitter is located just off Army Trail Road in Bloomingdale in the western suburbs of Chicago. It's known as "The Score" & has been on air since 1992. Initially signing on @ 820 AM, it moved to 1160 AM in 1997 & to it's current dial position @ 670 AM - a 50,000 watt clear-channel signal acquired when Viacom ceased broadcasting WMAQ's all-news format in August 2000 & subsequently divested the 1160 frequency due to FCC limits on ownership (see WMAQ (AM) & WYLL). WSCR is currently the radio home for Chicago White Sox baseball, Westwood One programs, including Monday Night Football, Northern Illinois University sports & DePaul University basketball. From 2001-2008, the station was the flagship for Chicago Blackhawks hockey, until their move to WGN (720) Before 1992, WSCR was the longtime radio call letters for a station in Scranton, Pennsylvania @ 1320 AM. Some of the original personnel have remained with the station, including former Chicago Sun-Times columnist Terry Boers & former "Chicago Cubs Bleacher Bum" Mike Murphy. The Score is known for some other concepts, such as: *The station's relationship with long-time listeners. Many of the original listeners from the station's inception remain dedicated listeners, callers & contributors. Many supply regular contributions to the station in the form of faxes & e-mails. Some callers & e-mailers, known as "Score Heads", use colorful monikers, such as "Schmutzie", "Stan from Bellwood", "Whitley from Ravenswood", "The Gridiron Assassin", "Rusty from Stickney", "Bichiro", "LeBron James's Hummer", "Alex from Rogers Park", "GatorBill from Champaign", "Denver Dave", "Stonecutter from the Northwest Side", "Wild Bill" (known for his hoarse, out of breath voice), the always hilarious "Rex Kwon Do", "Northside Fro Dog" & an impersonator of The Simpsons villain "Mr. Burns" *Skits & jokes. 1 caller inadvertently created a new character, when he called Boers & Bernstein & chastised Boers, while mistakenly calling him Larry Horse. Larry Horse, though fictitious, became a "member" of the show & though he never spoke, was often mentioned, sometimes in skits. Conversations with other callers have been recorded for opening theme spots, the most famous being "Caller Annie" who was 86 years old & indignant that she had to stay on hold to find out the score of the St. Louis-Detroit game. *The station's relationship with many well-known Chicago celebrities, sports or otherwise. Some of these include former pitcher & current Chicago White Sox announcer Steve Stone & Chicago White Sox manager Ozzie Guillén; some, such as Stone & Pro Football Weekly publisher & former Chicago Bears announcer Hub Arkush, are paid expert analysts. Ozzie Guillén Jr. conducts a Spanish language baseball program. *The station's various "radio remotes". Radio shows are done from various locations in the Chicago area, ranging from restaurants, local bars & pubs, to Chicago sports teams' training camps, mainly the Chicago Bears. At 1 point, former morning radio personality Mike North even did a series of remote shows from the backyards of various SCORE listeners. *Various "signature segments". These range from "Who Ya' Crappin'", based on Mike Ditka's response to a question posed by Terry Boers in a recorded interview, to Mike Murphy's "Tool of the Week" (usually sponsored by a tool sales or rental company). The signature & other segments are now available via the "Pod Spot" menu of The Score's website. 1 of the more popular shows is "Chicago NFL Live", hosted by former Bears linebacker Doug Buffone, which airs during the NFL season. The Score directly competes with ESPN Radio WMVP 1000. Starting in 2005, WSCR started airing Sporting News Radio overnights. It also began airing the Dan Patrick show on a tape delay basis in 2007. External links *670 The Score's Website **670 The Score's Program schedule *A Fan Page for The Score 670 AM